Two Lovers
by Phantom.Crimsonnight
Summary: She was a kittypet. He was a tribe cat. Some how, thier worlds met in wonderful ways.She learned his ways of the wild. He learned her feminine touch. Out of all this, one thing stood out. Love. Crag x ?
1. Marie

Two Lovers

**HEY! It's Brambleclaw's Legacy! I deleated Two Lovers, and now its back on, revised and edited, with a whole different storyline! R&R!**

Chapter One: Marie

A small black she-cat with a white dash on her chest opened her amber eyes to the clear morning dawn. She rolled onto her back, revealing her soft white belly fur. Her twin sister, a white she-cat with a black dash on her chest and a black belly was still sleeping well. The black she-cat knew her sister would be kitting soon, and she needed her rest. She padded out of her bed, and out the kitty door onto the mountain. The cold wind buffeted her fur.

"Hello," said a cat, and the she-cat turned around to see a battered tabby tom standing behind him.

"H-Hi!" she said. The cat stuck out his paw. "What's your name?"

"Crag Where Eagles Nest. But you can call me Crag," mewed the tom. "What is your name?"

"Well, at least im not the only one with a long name. I was a royal cat back in France. I was born Lady Marie Michelle Elizabeth Cecile Daughter of Michelle Maria Cecilia Isebelle, pet of the Royal Queen," mewed the black she-cat.

"Wow," mewed Crag. "Can I just call you Marie?"

"Go ahead! That's what everyone else calls me. I'm a 'kittypet' as 'Clan cats' would say," mewed Marie. "It has always been the proper thing to do introduce ourselves with our full names."

"Would you like to meet my Tribe?" asked the tom.

"Okay," mewed Marie.

So the two set off towards the mountain.


	2. The Tribe of Rushing Water

Chapter Two:

The Tribe Of Rushing Water

**CHAPATER TWO!**

Marie was amazed as she climbed the mountain, the water spraying her fur, the wind in her face, she felt free.

"Crag!" she called.

"Yes?" he answered.

"How much farther?" she asked.

"Not far," he mewed. "Not far at all." He helped the beautiful she-cat up into the cave, and he hoisted himself up as well.

"Wow..." Marie meowed.

"Yes. This is my home," Crag boldly meowed. "Let me take you to our healer." She followed the strong tabby as he padded to a cave.

"What's this?" asked Marie.

"This is the Cave of Pointed Stones," he meowed. An old gray tom-cat was sitting in moss bed, staring at the sun. Crag meowed, and the tom looked at the two.

"Hello. I am Teller of Pointed Stones, or Stoneteller," mewed the tom, sticking out his paw.

"My name is Marie," mewed Marie.

"Welcome, Marie. Would you care to stay with us?" asked Stoneteller.

"Oh, yes!" she mewed. "For how long?"

"As long as you wish. You may go home each night, and return each day, or stay a few days and return home, it's up to you," mewed Stoneteller.

"Oh, Thank you!" mewed Marie. Crag signaled to her, and they backed out of the cave.

"Would you like to go hunting with me?" asked Crag.

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Marie.

"Brook! Storm! Come here!" mewed Crag. Two tabbies came padding towards him. "These are two Prey Hunters."

"Hello," mewed the she-cat. "My name is Brook Where Small Fish Swim." she stuck out her paw.

"My name is Storm That Brings Thunder," mewed the tom, sticking out his paw. "I was formerly a RiverClan cat named Stormfur." Marie nodded. Suddenly, a meow sounded.

"Marie!"

**CLIFFIE! WHO IS THE CAT?**


	3. Cloudy

Chapter Three:

Cloudy

**Whover Guessed Cloudy, Marie's Sister is CORRECT:)**

"Cloudy!" exclaimed Marie. "You shouldn't have climbed all the way up here with your kittens on the way!"

"I saw you talking to that mountain cat, and I thaught you were in trouble. So, I came to help you," mewed Cloudy. Marie went over and nuzzled her sister.

"It's okay. Crag, Brook, Storm, this is my sister, Cloudy," mewed Marie. She pulled her sister over to the edge of the waterfall.

"What?" asked Cloudy.

"I'm staying here. The Tribe of Rushing Water, they're my friends," mewed Marie.

"But..." Cloudy mewed.

"Stay with me!" exclaimed Marie.

"Well, uhh...okay," mewed Cloudy. Marie and Cloudy padded to the others.

"We are staying, both of us," meowed Marie.

"I'll take Cloudy to the Kit-Mother's den," offered Brook.

"Thanks, Brook," mewed Cloudy.

"How about just you, me, and Crag go hunting?" asked Storm. Marie thaught a moment.

"Alright. Brook will probably get her situated fine," mewed Marie. So, the three cats set out on a hunting expedition.

**So, Cloudy and Marie are staying with the Tribe. **


	4. The Hunt

Chapter Four:

The Hunt

**Well...i am sort of going a bit too fast. **

Marie didn't know how to hunt. She was never taught. In France, she was always cooped up in a palace. The only thing she ever saw hunt was the hawks. Crag stared at the sky, while storm taught her how to stalk the prey. Than, they scented a mouse, and an eagle.

"The eagle is miles away," reported Crag. "The only reason we smell it is because it just flew by a few moments before we were here."

"Remember what I taught you, Marie," whispered Storm. "Let it eat, look at the sky, and than, if there is nothing after it, stalk it, and make your kill." Marie stared at the sky, and than, she stalked through the grass, and there she made her first kill. A mouse.

"Very good Marie," praised Storm.

"Thanks, It was ah-" Marie cried. The eagle had come back and lifted her up by its talons.

"Crag!" she yowled. Crag leaped with all his might, and landed on the migty bird's back. He raked his claws through the back of it's head, and the eagle let Marie go. She fell, and was caught by Storm.

"Run," he said. Marie dropped the prey, but did not run. She leapt on a rock, and attacked the bird. The bird finally gave in, and was now caught prey.

"Are you okay?" asked Crag, turning to Marie.

"Yes," she replied. They gathered thier kill and padded towards the cave.

**LONGEST CHAPPY ON THE STORY RIGHT NOW:)**


	5. Her Beauty

Chapter Five:

Her Beauty

**ANOTHER CHAPPY!**

**Mistytail's Hope: I am going to make the chapters longer:)**

**Fridgedkit: Thanks for your review! **

**Frozenfire: Thanks! I will try to slow down. **

Marie climbed up the mountain with her catch. Inside, Brook was waiting eagerly for the hunting party to return. Marie put the hawk and the pile. Brook ran up to her, her face eager, her eyes worried.

"What happened?" asked Marie.

"It's Cloudy! She started having her kits as soon as you left!" yowled Brook.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Marie. She had tears running from her eyes as she ran to the nursery entrance.

"Marie," Cloudy rasped.

"Hey," mewed Marie. "They are sweet. What are their names?"

"The tom is Eagle Who Sights Mice, and I wanted you to name the she-cat," mewed Cloudy.

"Uh...okay," meowed Marie. "How about Beauty In The Sunshine?"

"Oh, Marie! That's beautiful!" mewed Cloudy.

"Than Beauty In The Sunshine it is!" mewed Marie. "I'm happy for you, Cloud. Well, I have to go. Crag and I are going to share an eagle."

"Okay, bye. Come visit soon, " mewed Cloudy. Marie padded out of the nursery.

"Won't be long now," sighed Cloudy. She nuzzled her kits closer, and fell asleep.

**WHADDYA THINK????????????????????????????**

**WHAT SHOULD MARIE AND CLOUDYS TRIBE NAMES BE????????????????**

**Cloudy:**

**Cloud With No Sun**

**Clouds In Blue Sky**

**Clouds and Sun**

**Marie:**

**Night Of Gray Clouds**

**Night With One Star**

VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE OR UHH...THE TRIBE OF ENDLESS HUNTING WILL SEND ACCURSED PURPLE BEAVERS AFTER YOU! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!


	6. A Moonlit Walk

**Hey Peeps! Its me, Brambleclaw's Babe. Heres' what to look for in this chapter...**

**"Are you trying to make me believe?"**

**"Is it working?"**

**"Maybe just a littlebit..."**

**"But Marie, you will earn your tribe name...I promise," **

**"I don't doubt your promises."**

Chapter Six: A Walk Under The Moonlight

Marie was restless. Thinking about her nieces. Her sisters. Her Tribe. But mostly, she was thinking about Crag. His warm smile. His handsome eyes. They way the sunlight showed his strong-musceled haunches. She padded out to the mouth of the cave. There he sat. Pondering at the stars.

"Crag," she sighed. She let his name flow smoothly off her tongue.

"Marie?" he asked, still staring at the sky. She walked beside him. "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Okay," she mewed. Crag began down the rocky path, his pawsteps long, and muscular pawsteps. Her swift, graceful pawsteps were like roses in his. Her eyes shone like fire in the light of the moon.

"Crag," she quietly mewed when they reached the bottom.

"Yes, Marie?" asked Crag.

"We're friends, right?" she mewed.

"Of course," he mewed.

"I can tell you anything, right?" she asked.

"Of course," he mewed, walking a bit closer to her.

"Well, can I tell you this?" she whispered. She reached her head gracefully, and licked his ear.

"You especially can tell me that," he mewed. "You are graceful, and beautiful, and fast."

"Are you trying to make me believe?" asked Marie.

"Is it working?" he asked.

"Maybe just a little bit..." she replied.

"But Marie, you will earn your tribe name, I promise," he meowed.

"I don't doubt your promises," she humorously mewed. Her eyes shone like diamonds.

_Yes, Marie. I promise. _Crag thought as they walked back to the cave.

**WADDYA THINK??? SAME NAME CHOICES AS LAST TIME:)**


	7. Roses

**Two Lovers**

**HOLA, **

**Flamers, Reviewers, and Die-Hard-Fans:**

**Here is the seventh chapter of two lovers. I am very sorry it took me so long to update..i was also grounded :( glares at mother in corner reading eldest my mom just stared at me with the "WHAT DID I DO" look...anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Cuppy!!**

**Brambleclaws Babe**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN WARRIORS**

**TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS:**

**Steel-Plated-Bambi: Thanks so much for your review, it really helped me:D**

**Christina The Silver Ranger: Thanks for your review!!!**

**I Like My Plushies: lol. Thanks so much for your review...you are like my best reviewer! I can always count on you to review, on every last one of my stories! Thanks a bunch...gives scourge plushy to attach to a rocket I can also give you a rocket to go with it!**

**Iceflight: Thanks a bunch! I am glad that you like my story :D**

**Someone: Thanks so much :D Glad that you enjoy reading my stories**

**Dakotles85: Thanks for your review! I will be sure to add those to the votes list :D**

**Starlight of ThunderClan: Thanks for your review:D I will be sure to post your votes onto my vote paper :D**

**Steeltalon: Thanks for your review. I'll be sure that I add your votes :D**

**Skywhisker: Thanks for your review:D I wont forget to add your votes :D:D**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Roses

Rushing water. Dark trees. Stars above her head. The darkness closed in around her, and then, she opened her eyes. The dawn light poured in through the waterfall into the Cave of Rushing Water. Marie looked around. She shook her head, and began grooming the leaves and feathers out of her fur. She looked around for Crag. She then shook her head and shrugged. _He must have gone out for and early morning hunt. _Marie had speant a week with the Tribe, and her niece and nephew, Eagle That Sights Mice, and Beauty In The Sunshine were getting so big! She decided to get up, wait for Crag, share a piece of Caught-Prey with him, and then go for a walk, or visit Cloudy, Eagle, and Beauty in the nursery. Marie rolled over, and found a single white flower beside her. It was a beautiful flower. She believed her twolegs called it a Rose. She smiled as she twisted it along her tail. The spikes from the rose pushed into her tail, but after awhile, she was able to bite the spikes off.

"Marie?" meowed a voice. Marie wheeled around to see Stoneteller. Marie dipped her head in respect for the Healer.

"Yes, Stoneteller?" asked Marie.

"I have decided to make you an apprentice to Ocean That Brings Waves. He is a strong cave-guard. You, I believe are to be the first she-cat cave-guard. You are a strong-set young cat. Once you have completed your training with Ocean, I shall give you a tribe name. Once Cloudy comes out of being a kit-mother, Brook will teach her some skills of hunting, and I will be able to give her a tribe-name," Stoneteller mewed.

"Oh, oh thank-you, Stoneteller!" Marie mewed.

"Storm told me how brave and strong you were towards that eagle a quarter of a moon ago. Ocean is a new cave-guard, so he should teach you very well. I believe at least a moon and a half of training should do for you," Stoneteller mewed. He smiled at Marie, who, by now, was beaming with excitement. Stoneteller dipped his head, and then walked away. Crag and the hunting party was returning.

"Crag!" Marie breathed, as she ran over to her loved-one.

"Marie! You got my rose! Boy, that was hard to find! It was the only one I have seen since I was an apprentice, so i decided to give it to you. If you keep it in a warm and humid spot in the cave, it should live long!" Crag sighed.

"I have great news, Crag! I am training to become a cave-guard with Ocean," she mewed. Ocean came walking over. He stared at Marie with a warm gaze. He was only a few moons older then herself it looked.

"Ahh, Crag. Good day, to you," Ocean slyly mewed. He had one of those evil smirks on his face that made shivers go up one's spine. He looked at Crag with a grimace on his face. Marie wanted to just attack him, and wipe the smirk off his face, but she thaught it would be much better if she was seen and not heard. _Isnt that a bit disrespectful that he is talking to Crag with such a sly, authorized tone? I mean, Crag is older, wiser, and not to mention, stronger then her. _

"Good day, Ocean. Marie, this is Ocean That Brings Waves, and your new mentor," Crag mewed. Ocean smiled warmly at Marie. She smiled back, and under her black fur, she felt warm, and like an outcast to all these tabby-cats. Cloudy must feel like an outcast, with her white and black pattern also. But Marie's fur also made her feel special. Crag thaught she was most beautiful, and that made Marie beam.

"Excuse me Crag and Ocean, but I think I'm going to go see Cloudy now," mewed Marie, breaking the awkward silence between her and Ocean. "See you later, Crag!" Marie smiled at her love. Crag warmly stared at the she-cat that he loved, and continued talking to Ocean. Marie entered the cave of the Kit-mothers. Eagle and Beauty were playing with Leopard and Snow, two other kits. Leopard and Snow were going to grow up to be she-cat Cave Guards. Eagle and Beauty, full of speed, were born to be prey-hunters.

"Good Morning, Cloudy," Marie mewed. Cloudy smiled at her sister.

"Hey, Marie," Cloudy yawned. "I've been up since before dawn." Marie gave a sweet little giggle.

"I have big news!" Marie mewed.

* * *

**Everyone knows what Marie is going to tell Cloudy...NO SHE ISNT HAVING KITS! Marie is gunna tell cloudy about the apprenticeship. anyway:**

**NAME VOTE:**

**Marie:**

**Night of Shining Stars**

**Shimmer on Dark Waters (requested by I Like My Plushies)**

**Night of Gray Clouds**

**Cloudy:**

**Moon Where Cloud Parts**

**Cloud in Blue Sky**

**Clouds With No Sun**

**VOTE PLZZZZZ**


	8. Marie's First Training Session

**Two Lovers**

**By Crimsonnight's Innocence**

**Hey im sorry i havent updated this in awhile. plz do not kill me -quivers- anyway. here is marie's first training session with Ocean. I wonder how it goes...and if she ends up dispising him...or actually respecting him? DUN DUN DUN!**

**--Crimsonnight's Innocence**

**P.S: If i dont update my stories promptly its b.c im now a co-author and i dont want to keep my author waiting. **

* * *

Chapter Eight:

Marie's First Training Session

"Marie," meowed a strong, gruff voice. Marie blinked open her amber eyes, and stared at the strong, blue-gray tom cat beside her. He looked fully ready for the day.

"Ocean? What are you doing here?" Marie croaked. She sat up and groomed the feathers out of her pelt.

"It's time for training of course," Ocean meowed.

"Training, at this hour? Crag isn't even up yet," Marie complained.

"You are now my to-be. Most to-be's are up before the sun. You shall be like them," Ocean replied. Marie nodded, yawned, streatched, and left her warm spot beside Crag.

"So, what do we learn first?" asked Marie, following her mentor outside.

"You will learn how to handle an eagle. All cave guards have to follow hunting parties to make sure that no eagles or hawks attack them. We are going to spot the sky for an eagle or a hawk, and then bring it down. I've braught Brook with me to bring back some caught prey," mewed Ocean. Marie nodded, and followed, padding after her mentor, and new friend Brook. Suddenly, Brook stopped. She crouched, and waited. She searched the sky...and then, she pounced on a mouse. Marie was impressed. Then, she heard the caw of an eagle. She stared up. Now was her time to be taught. The hawk was headed straight for Brook and the mouse. Brook stood like a stone, and waited for Ocean and Marie to do their work. Ocean hopped onto the hawk's back. Marie imitated, hopping on behind her mentor. She looked fearless, but inside, she was so scared. She clawed at the eagle's tail feathers. Ocean bit the eagle's neck, and the eagle came floating down. Marie and Ocean were almost one hundred feet above the ground!

"On three, Marie, we jump! One, Two, THREE!" Ocean meowed. Marie leapt off the eagle's back, and landed on her back. She felt the air being knocked out of her, but she did not feel anything break. Ocean strongly landed on all four paws right beside his to-be.

"How do you do that?" Marie rasped, turning onto her stomach.

"It takes practice," mewed Ocean. Marie stood up, and shook off her pelt.

"Ow," she mewed, streatching a forepaw.

"I think we should call it a day. When we get back, you should see Stoneteller about that claw," Ocean advised.

"I was thinking the same thing," Marie mewed, her voice cracking in pain. She limped back to the mountain. They began to descend up the side of the mountain, when Marie blacked out.


	9. Injuries

**Two Lovers**

**By HermionexRonxisxTruexLove**

**heres chapter nine! R&R **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine:

Injuries

Marie woke up six sunrises later in a bed in a crowded place that smelt like milk. She blinked open her amber eyes, and saw her neice and nephew, Beauty and Eagle, standing in front of her. Cloudy padded over.

"You're finally awake!" she mewed. Marie nodded. Cloudy turned to her son and daughter. "Stay with your aunt until I get Crag."

"Okay, mama," mewed Beauty. Cloudy left the kit-mother den, and found Crag talking in hushed words with Ocean.

"Excuse me," mewed Cloudy. She turned to Crag. "Your mate is up."

"Can we finish this discussion later?" asked Crag.

"Of course," mewed Ocean. Crag rushed to find his love. Marie was already standing on her feet.

"Crag!" she mewed, and ran as fast as she could over to her lover. They touched noses, and he nuzzled her pelt.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Crag sighed.

"When can I start training again?" asked Marie, her amber eyes shining.

"I'm glad you're eager to learn, but I think we should wait another few days, ok?" mewed Ocean, walking into the nursery. Marie nodded.

"Do you want to take a walk?" asked Crag. Marie nodded.

"Bye!" mewled Beauty and Eagle.

"See you soon," mewed Marie. Her and Crag padded out of the nursery, and out of the cave. Down the mountain, and into the beautiful valley below.

"I was so afraid that you were going to die," mewed Crag.

"I'm okay. My paw just hurts where I broke my claw, thats all," replied Marie. "It's so beautiful around here."

"Thats why I love it here. But this doesnt even compare to your beauty," mewed Crag.

"Oh stop," Marie blushed.

"It's true," Crag replied. Marie nuzzled him, and the as the sun glimmered above them, they felt nothing but warmth, and each other.

* * *

**im sorry its short, but i gotta run!!!! R&R!**


	10. Training Again

**Two Lovers**

**okie. heres chapter ten. R&R pleeeeeese:-D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own warriors, but I do own the real Marie. Yeahh...Marie's based off my cat. SO WHAT? **

**--Crimsonnight **

* * *

Chapter Ten: 

Training Again

The day that she was to continue her training, Marie was up before Crag. Well, today she was anyway. He was usually up before her. Midnight to Sunrise he was up, guarding the cave. But he only had that job on every other day. Walking around the side of it, she sat in front of the waterfall, and watched the sun rise. In all the days she was here, she had never seen anything more beautiful then a sunrise. It lit up the eastern sky, turning her amber eyes a dark shade of pink. It was the first time that she was up before she needed to be, but she promised herself...she would never miss another sunrise as long as she lived. As the sun lit up more and more of the sky, she did not hear Ocean's light footsteps on the rock behind her as she stared at the sun, rising above the mountaintops now, and she let out a small gasp of amazement.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Ocean, sitting beside his to-be.

"Yeah," Marie replied. "What kind of training are we going to start with today?"

"Well, you need to learn how to fight, incase of attack on the camp," Ocean explained.

"Okay," Marie mewed. "Where are we going to be training?"

"Follow me," Ocean meowed, and padded down the rocks, his silver and brown tabby pelt blending amazingly with the rocks on the moutainside. Marie found it hard to follow him, but she managed. When Ocean finally stopped, the sun was fully in the sky, slowly and gently making its way towards midday. He stood beside a small pool with a small trickling waterfall above it.

"We're going to learn to fight in the water?" asked Marie, wrinkling her nose. Ocean nodded.

"You need to learn how to mange fighting in water. Some cave guards are to stand guard in front of the waterfall. Crag is one of them, and you will be positioned with him. He takes the Midnight to Sunrise shift. You shall too," explained Ocean.

"So that means I never will miss a sunrise!" Marie hissed to herself.

"Ready, Marie?" asked Ocean.

"Yeah," she mewed.

"Now, the first thing you have to do, is learn to step, and get comfortable in water," he explained. He pointed his tail towards the pool. Marie breathed deeply to herself_. I have to do this. I have to do this for Crag. I have to do this...to find my place in this world_. She padded forward, and reluctantly stuck her paw in the pool of water. She gave a sharp yowl, but kept her paw firmly under the water. Ocean nodded approvingly.

"I'm doing okay?" Marie asked.

"Of course. You're being very brave for a human pet. I thaught when you first stepped into the water you would run off. This isn't the first time I've been proved wrong," Ocean mewed. Marie beamed.She took her second paw, and put it in the water, alongside her first paw. This time she hissed, but it was shorter. Her fur felt strange in the water. It was sticking to her paws, and it was rather uncomfortable. Stepping deeper into the pool, she let her back paws into the water. As she waded towards the middle, she found herself belly deep into it. She had not noticed, but she had not yowled. It was actually quite comfortable, the water swirling around her. Ocean came in behind her without any hesitation.

"Wow," Marie mewed, looking at herself. Ocean chuckled.

"Now the first thing we're going to try, and well, the only thing for today, is the back kick, belly rake combonation," Ocean explained. "Its a very useful move, and we learned it from the Clan cats when they passed through here. Now, for the back kick, what you do is you look to see how far away your opponent is from you, and then you kick them, flipping yourself over onto your back. When they turn on you, you rake their belly, and then, they run off screaching."

"Oh," Marie said. Then, Ocean turned, looked, and back kicked Marie, sending ehr flying into the water, on her back. She sunk to the bottom, and she couldn't breathe. Suddenly, she felt Ocean's teeth on her scruff, and she was pulled to the edge.

"I'm sorry," Ocean mewed, as Marie coughed and sputtered out water. Marie nodded. She panted, and was finally able to rasp,

"I should have been aware."

"I think that's all for today. You should rest," mewed Ocean. Marie nodded, and stood up, Ocean behind her as they climbed the mountain, making sure that she didn't fall. When she entered the cave, she yowled in fright and concern in what she saw...

* * *

**OOOOH! CLIFFIEEEEEEE! MWAHAHAHAHA! R&R!**


End file.
